Harry Potter:Hogwarts Mystery
Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery er et mobilspill utviklet av Jam City, som er en del av merket Portkey Games. I spillet lager du deg din egen figur som er student Galtvort. Du får oppleve alle de syv årene og karakteren din er en del av historien i spillet som du selv kan være med å pvirke. Du kan i tillegg delta i skoletimer, lekser og gjøre andre sideoppgaver, inkludert spille klysekule og spise sandwitch med en venn. Som du spiller og kommer opp i level, blir flere steder og gjenstander låst opp. Historien År 1 År 2 År 3 År 4 År 5 År 6 År 7 Skoletimer Karakterer Studenter *Jacob's søster/bror - dette er deg i spillet og den du kontrollerer alt fra navn, utseende og hus på. *Rowan Khanna - en som er i samme hus som deg og er din venn. *Ben Copper - en mulig venn i griffing *Merula Snyde - en smygarding som er din fiende og mobber. *Chester Davies - Ravnkloprefekt *Felix Rosier - Smygardprefekt *Angelica Cole - Griffingprefekt *Jane Court - Håsblåsprefekt *Penny Haywood - en mulig venn i håsblås *Nymfadora Dult - en mulig venn i håsblås *Rulle Wiltersen - en mulig venn i griffing *Kalle Wiltersen - en mulig venn i griffing *Tulip Karasu - en mulig venn i ravnklo *Barnaby Lee - en mulig venn i smygard *Andre Egwu - en mulig venn i ravnklo *Ismelda Murk - en venn av Merula *Jacob - din bror i spillet som er savnet *Philip og Chauncy - opptrer kun for gåsblås spillere *Uidentifisert griffing målvakt - opptrer kun for griffing spillere *Eliza - opptrer kun for ravnklo spillere *Emily Tyler - et år eldre student i griffing *Billingsley *Luisa *Liz Professorer *Albus Humlesnurr *Minerva McSnurp *Severus Slur *Filius Pirrevimp *Pomona Stikling *Rolanda Hopp *Rakel Rummelfiold *Cuthbert Kiste *Silvanus Kedelbrenn *Aurora Schkummel *Finius Persilius Svaart *Uidentifisert 1984-1985 Forsvar mot svartekunstner lærer *Uidentifisert 1985-1986 Forsvar mot svartekunstner lærer *Uidentifisert 1986-1987 Forsvar mot svartekunstner lærer Andre ansatte på Galtvort *Rubeus Gygrid *Argus Nask *Pussi Pomfrit *Irma Knipe Andre *Garrick Olivander *Fru Hansen *Hogg *Gnav *Vulcan *Rosmerta *Uidentifisert husnisse *Nicholas de Mimsy-Toppington *Rita Slita *Patricia Rakepick Områder *East Towers **Formlersalen **Astronomi klasserommet , adgang i år 6 **Astronomitårnet, adgang i år 6 **Clairvoyanse klasserommet, adgang i år 6 **Forsvar mot svartekunster klasserommet, adgang i år 6 *West Towers **Rektorens kontor, adgang i år 2. (kun inviterte) **Griffing-tårnet, kun griffinger (midlertidig adgang for smygard og ravnklo i år 2) **Prefektbadet, adgang i år 5 **Ravnklos oppholdsrom, kun ravnkloinger **Herr Nask sitt kontor, adgang i år 3 (under bestemt oppgave) *Lower floor - West **Storsalen **Sykestua, adgang i år 2 **De bevegelige trappene, adgang i år 5 **Viadukten *Fangekjelleren **Håsblås oppholdsrom, kun håsblåsinger **Kjøkkenet på Galtvort, adgang i år 5 **Eliksir klasserommet **Smygards oppholdsrom, kun smygardringer (midlertidig tilgjengelig for griffing og håsblås i år 2) *Castle Grounds **Treningsområdet **Prylepilen, adgang år 6 **Rubeus Gygrids hytte, adgang år 4 **Ugleriet, adgang år 6 **Stell av magiske vesener sitt klasserom, adgang år 4 *Lower floor - East (adgang i år 2) **Transfigurasjonklasserommet adgang i år 2 **Galtvorts bibliotek, adgang år 3 **Magihistorieklasserommet, adgang år 5 **Drivhuset, adgang år 3 *Hogsmeade (Galtvang), adgang år i 3, kapiitel 3 (midlertidig i en sideoppgave) **Tre sopelimer **Honningslurp, adgang i år 7 **Maestro's musikkbutikk, adgang år 7 **Zonkos morobutikk **Hylehuset, adgang år 5 **Den forbudte skogen Annet Spilleren valg Når du spiller vil du hele tiden bli møtt med valg du tar gjennom spørsmål du svarer på. Disse spørsmålene sies å påvirke hvor sterke vennskap du vil ha med enkelte eller hvordan du kommer til å takle en situasjon som kommer senere i historien. Du har mulighet til å få belønning, hvilket kan føre deg opp i level på courage, empathy eller knowledge. Belønningene mottar du etter en skoletime eller ved å fullføre deler av hovedhistorien. Noen ganger er svaralternativer kun tilgjengelig i et høyere level. Energibarometeret Oppe i høyre hjørne er det et energibarometer og alt av gjøremål bruker du energi på. Som belønning i faget flyving med Rolanda Hopp får du belønning i form av økt maksenenergi. Du kan også av og til når det kommer opp velge å få en mer energi som belønning etter andre fullførte oppgaver. Når det gjelder energi, så har spillet kommet med en oppdatering der det er mulig å se på video for så å få 3+ i energi (kommer som regel opp etter at du er tom for energi, men det er ikke bestandig). Du kan også velge å bruke virkelige penger ved å kjøpe gems, men det er ikke nødvendig. Hvert fjerde minutt fyllex energibarometeret opp med 1+. På tabellen under er en oversikt over hvor mye energi som er mulig i et tidsrom på 8 timer, men det er forutsat at energien brukes opp for å gjøre plass til nye da det finnes en maksgrense på hvor mye energi du kan ha på lager (se høyre hjørne i spillet). Utviling av vennskap 30. mai 2018 ble det mulig for spillere å utvikle vennskap utenfor spillets hovedhistorie: *'Meal with a Friend' *'Play Gobstones' *'Drink Butterbeer' Sidequest *Animagus Offisiell trailer thumb|center|335px|Trailer til spillet Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Eksterne lenker *Offisiell hjemmeside *Offisiell Facebook *Offisiell Twitter en:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery